


Red

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Romano x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier





	Red

Walking around the piazza enjoying the view, Y/N's solo adventure was stopped with an umbrella. Surprised by the action of the face-painted street performer gently pulling her closer to him with his prop, Y/N thought it was just part of his show and debated with herself if she should play along with the act.

The performer moved a little closer. Y/N could see the handsome features of the man despite the abstract paint facade.

"Bella, your skirt is stained." The street performer said in a quiet voice as he waited for Y/N to hold the umbrella herself to cover her behind, and casually went back to performing.

The situation slowly registering to Y/N, she responded with delighted embarrassment and walked towards the performer, careful of holding the lent umbrella. "I'll be back to return this later." She almost whispered.

"I accept date as payment. I'll wait by the fountain." The street performer winked and danced away to end the conversation.

Flustered Y/N awkwardly walked back to the place she was staying in that was not very far from, but not also very near the piazza.

* * *

Waiting by the fountain with the opened umbrella under a starry night, Y/N looked around for the street performer. It was not like she went back prepared for the date - she just felt like changing into her clean and prettiest dress - she told herself after being annoyed at and dealing with her sometimes irregular menstruation.

Y/N absentmindedly walked around the fountain and admired its beauty. She was not so late in noticing an awkward man in a fashionable coat she almost bumped into. She then moved to the side and continued walking while thinking to herself how handsome the man was, and how weird it was that he seemed familiar. A model? A celebrity? Who knew? Not Y/N.

"Ehem."

Y/N ignored the fake cough asking for attention.

"Bella, that's my umbrella."

Y/N turned around and realized that the awkward handsome man was the street performer. "Oh. Wow." She then remembered the umbrella, struggled to close it neatly, and handed it to the man. "Oh. Here, thank you so much." _"Oh my god, he's so fucking handsome!"_

"So, er, are you... " The handsome awkward man acted so different from earlier. "Do you... want me to tour you around?"

Y/N giggled for no exact reason. She found him adorable with or without his painted appearance.

"What the fuck are you laughing about?" The man seemed to panic in embarrassment. "I shouldn't have removed that fucking paint."

Y/N absentmindedly patted the man's face gently. "You're so adorable. And you don't need a paint. Your face is already red." And then she laughed.

"Fuck y-" The man remembered he was a gentleman, and thought of using the woman's words to his advantage: his face painted with awkward and embarrassed blush. "Bella, do we use the same paint, then?"

Thanks to the bright lights of the fountain. The two kept quiet with red faces.

"Lovino. That's my name." He said to the fountain.

"Y/N." The fountain, rather, Y/N replied.

Silence.

"So, I heard you will tour me around?" Y/N courageously asked.

"Uh, yes, I heard that, too. Let's go." Lovino answered. "And a date, dammit." He murmured to himself as they walked.

"Did you say something?" Y/N looked at him.

"I said date, dammit."

"It's a date, then, Lovino!"

It was a date.


End file.
